


"...And They Knew That It Was Good"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Challenge Response, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, First Meetings, First Time, Folklore, Legends, M/M, Male Slash, Mythology - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark needs the Light, but the reverse is true as well.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"...And They Knew That It Was Good"

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 30, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 30, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 214  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [Mithen’s](mithen.livejournal.com) ShuffleFic Challenge A at [World's Finest](community.livejournal.worlds_finest). Prompt: _Asleep On A Sunbeam_. :)

Once upon a time, the World was divided into Light and Dark, and never the twain did meet, one half perpetual Light, one half perpetual Dark.

One day the Prince of the Light grew curious and ventured into the Dark, meeting its Prince, and knew that it was Good, for he knew in his heart that while the Dark needed the Light’s golden rays to pierce its Darkness and kindle passion, exposing that which dwelled in the inky depths that needed exposing, the Light needed the Dark, its cool shadows of contemplation and mystery a balm, like wind chimes twisting in the breeze, because there are things in this World that should stay a mystery.

So the Prince of the Light coaxed and cajoled, never losing faith, never losing patience, and finally the Prince of the Dark came into the Light and knew that it was Good.

They danced in the light of the silvery Moon, surrounded by Stars as endless as the Sea, and fell asleep on Sunbeams, each with his own music as light and melodic as the Song of the Celestial, and when they came together in a sweep of silk, the World was no longer divided, Light piercing Dark and Dark shadowing Light, and they knew that it was Good.


End file.
